<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>subtracting minor losses by Lake (beyond_belief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042715">subtracting minor losses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake'>Lake (beyond_belief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, could be read either ship or gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare that they use the Force like this and Ahsoka wants to sink into it, even though she knows she's in much better shape than her master right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>subtracting minor losses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts">LittleRaven</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi LittleRaven, I hope you enjoy this treat! It appears I got mixed up and tried to tag you as your DreamWidth name and so this gift might not have shown up - I'm so sorry!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I see him <i>now</i>?" Ahsoka asks the droid, glaring even though she knows it has no effect.</p><p>"I recommend you do not disturb General Skywalker's rest," the droid replies, but glides smoothly from her path. The medical bay on this ship is small, and Anakin is the only patient still left. Ahsoka's already been treated and released; her shoulder strain barely throbs anymore, and the scrape on her left lek is shiny with bacta gel but mostly healed.</p><p>Anakin's on a bed, leg elevated and swathed in bandages - Ahsoka's glad she can't see the damage; she already saw her fill when she and Rex carried Anakin off the burning planet and onto the ship that had come to rescue them. There's another bandage down his arm, for the burn, and she can see the slick bacta gel smeared in several places over his face and hands.</p><p>His eyes are closed, but he says, "Hey, Snips," before Ahsoka can speak. "Come on over."</p><p>"Are you alive, Master?"</p><p>"Very funny." He beckons her over, and Ahsoka goes. "I think Artoo is a little banged up, could you have a look at him for me?"</p><p>Artoo is stationed next to Anakin's bunk, and trills as Ahsoka kneels down in front of him. He does look a little singed in places. "I think I can fix you up all right, Artooey," she says. She runs her fingers over one of the sooty spots. "Looks like you just need a good clean."</p><p>Artoo beeps his thanks. Ahsoka sneaks another look at Anakin. "Master, your leg…"</p><p>"It'll be okay. The med droid did a good enough job for now, and once we get back to Coruscant the healers will fix what's left to be fixed." </p><p>He sounds tired, though. Ahsoka closes her eyes and breathes in, reaches out with the Force. She doesn't have to reach far. Anakin meets her halfway, or maybe a little more than halfway in his direction, and he feels amused. And tired, and in pain, but mostly amused. "Anakin…" Ahsoka says softly, and hears his exhausted chuckle. <i>Master, I just want to be sure you're alright.</i></p><p>"I'll be fine, Snips."</p><p>She can feel that it's not bad enough to worry for his life, or even the limb, but she can feel how much he hates having to stay mostly immobile in the bunk. "You can still help me with Artoo, right?"</p><p>"'course," he breathes.</p><p>Artoo beeps hopefully as Ahsoka snags a bit of cloth, then swivels his dome to show her a part that looks more than just a little scorched. "There's a small set of tools on my belt," Anakin says, and she feels the Force tugging her towards where his belt and outer robes are jumbled at the end of the bunk. There's blood on the fabric and she inhales sharply before she can stop herself. </p><p>"It's fine," Anakin murmurs. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Master, it's just -"</p><p>"You feel helpless."</p><p>Ahsoka sighs and sinks down on the edge of the bunk next to him. "Yes. And I don't like seeing you hurt." </p><p>"Well, I don't like seeing you hurt either, so how about that." He moves his arm so that it's resting over her legs, and then Artoo rolls over so that he's tucked against her shins. "Okay, tell me everything that happened after you and Rex pulled me out of there," Anakin says.</p><p>She opens the small tool pouch and starts working on Artoo. She can feel Anakin through the Force, guiding her movements, still helping even though he's just resting on the bunk. "There wasn't a whole lot after that," she says, gently tightening a loose wire. "Explosions, yes. Rex had a few of the clones set up a trap for some of the battle droids, and they rolled right into it. Mechanical idiots. Don't think I've ever seen Tup so happy."</p><p>Anakin's pleasure at that is bright; she feels it strongly enough that it's like a buzz all along her nerves. It floats above all her scrapes and pains, aches and strains. It's rare that they use the Force like this and Ahsoka wants to sink into it, even though she knows she's in much better shape than her master right now. </p><p>"You can," Anakin murmurs. </p><p>"I shouldn't." </p><p>The Force pushes, enveloping her. "Anakin, that's so not fair," she grumbles, even though she doesn't mean it. </p><p>"We don't have anything else to do until we've reached Coruscant again," he reminds her. Artoo sings out a questioning series of beeps. "Besides get Artoo tuned up - sorry there, buddy."</p><p>"Sorry, Artooey." Ahoska pats his dome, then focuses her attention back on the work. Anakin helps, guiding her hands although his eyes are still closed. It's simple to let him, and Ahsoka doesn't mind, not at times like this. She knows that if she didn't want him to be so close, she only needed to say, and Anakin would pull back. </p><p>Artoo trills a long thank-you as they finish straightening out and tightening up the wires, then bumps Ahsoka's shins companionably as she shines him up. "There, all set," she says, sitting up and resting her hands on Anakin's arm where he's still got it curved across her thighs. Artoo rolls across the small bay a few times, then whizzes out the door.</p><p>Ahsoka frowns after the droid. "Well. He sure was in a hurry."</p><p>"Places to go, things to do," Anakin says dryly, and she can't help the tired laugh that escapes her. His arm tightens slightly. "Snips. I can tell you're worn out, just lie down here."</p><p>"I don't want to bump your leg, Master."</p><p>"It's <i>fine</i>." She feels him press on the word and knows there's no arguing. He moves over slightly, clearly using the Force to adjust his wounded leg. "Here, see, even room on this sad pillow."</p><p>"It is a sad pillow." Careful not to jostle him, she turns and stretches out along the free sliver of the bunk. "Sorry, I don't want to hurt -"</p><p>"You're fine." He moves his arm so Ahsoka can settle against him, and then she feels his fingertips run along her montrails, gently, first one and then the other. "I know you got a little banged around, too. Feel okay?"</p><p>"Only sore. Nothing a little sleep won't fix."</p><p>"That's good, since we actually have time to get some for once."</p><p>"We could if you'd stop talking, Master," she grumbles, not meaning it in the slightest. She feels the living Force flex around them slightly, as Anakin's hand flexes on her shoulder, then his breath soft against her forehead. It's far from the most comfortable rack she's ever slept on, and the temperature on the ship as they hurtle through space is much cooler than Ahsoka would ever prefer, but Anakin's body is warm, and the Force as she feels it cocoon them is warm. If Anakin can sleep, she can sleep.</p><p><i>I can sleep, ssh</i>, she feels him think. The blanket of the Force ripples slightly. Ahsoka exhales against his chest, and lets the exhaustion pull them both under.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>